1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic communication devices.
2. Background Art
The use of portable electronic devices, be they smartphones, gaming devices, or multimedia devices, is becoming a ubiquitous part of life. Users of such devices rely upon them not only for communication, but also to maintain to-do lists, surf the Internet, maintain personal and business calendars, view videos, listen to audio recordings, and to stay up-to-date with friends, family, and co-workers. Such devices are used so readily, in large part, due to their portability.
Problems can arise when these devices are lost or stolen. While there are sophisticated tracking systems with which a person who misplaced a device or victim of crime can track the device, each of these tracking systems relies upon a lost device being able to identify itself to a network. Unscrupulous people who find or have stolen a device adapting with the advancement of tracking systems, and are discovering new ways to prevent the device from properly identifying themselves. It would be advantageous to have an improved device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.